


First Contact

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Gay For You, M/M, POV Ianto Jones, POV Jack Harkness, Saison 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Jack est tout juste rentré de sa petite escapade avec le Docteur, il invite Ianto pour leur tout premier rendez-vous "officiel". Sans aliens, sans problèmes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> (Je reposte ici mes fics de FF.net, celle ci date de 2010)
> 
> Celle-ci est venu de retour de Cardiff, quand je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive sur cette jolie ville, et que de plus, il manquait un certain bout au début de la Saison 2
> 
> Disclaimer : pas à moi

Ianto Jones, s'admirant dans le grand miroir en pied à coté de son armoire, était perplexe. Sa chemise était choisie, rouge vif, parfaitement repassée et enfilée encore chaude, idem pour le costume, noir à fines rayures blanches, mais maintenant il hésitait terriblement entre deux cravates…

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya une petite moue boudeuse, il se faisait l'effet d'une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous. Quoique dans un sens, ce rendez-vous était en effet une première…son premier rendez-vous…avec un homme.

Alors d'accord, on ne pouvait certainement pas dire que le capitaine Jack Harkness était un homme comme les autres, certes, mais un homme quand même. Et ça, personne ne pouvait le nier, et surtout pas Ianto. Il rougit légèrement en repensant aux multiples fois ou il en avait eu la preuve.

Avec le temps, il avait pris l'habitude de leur relation, qui était doucement, sans vraiment en parler, passée de celle de patron à majordome, à celle d'amis…à un peu plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé, comment le cap'tain fringuant au sourire ravageur en qui il voyait un modèle, un héros presque, et qui attirait irrémédiablement tous les regards, même ceux du très hétérosexuel et très amoureux Ianto de cette époque, était devenu l'amant fougueux et inventif aux regards pleins de sous entendus, de souvenirs…

Il avait fini par apprécier même, de jouer à chat avec les caméras de surveillance du Hub, aux jeu des sous-entendus qui pourraient paraître innocents aux oreilles des autres membres de l'équipe, ou du moins assez innocents pour ne pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, bref il aimait leur petite histoire "Patron/secrétaire"…

Et il avait cru que ça resterait comme ça…simple…qu'il n'aurait pas plus à réfléchir, juste une petite partie de jambes-en-l'air de temps à autre, pas de prise de tête, pas de questions plus poussées que ça sur sa sexualité…

Mais c'était compter sans la "mort" de son Capitaine. Elle lui était tombé dessus comme un couperet, il n'avait pas pu le croire, son héros, son capitaine, son modèle…il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui, pas comme ça.

Ce jour là il avait su que ce qu'il ressentait pour Jack était plus que de l'admiration épicée d'une grosse dose de désir physique…il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, ne voulait pas vraiment y réfléchir d'ailleurs, mais il y avait quelque chose, il ne pouvait plus vraiment le nier.

Et quand Jack, contre toute attente, était revenu, il avait tenté de rester neutre, de montrer juste le soulagement d'un employé qui apprend que son patron est en vie, mais Jack ne semblait pas de cet avis...il l'avait serré contre lui, fort, et Ianto avait senti toute la tension s'envoler, toute la tristesse qu'il gardait enfouie, disparue en une étreinte, en un baiser…et quel baiser mes aïeux…tout le monde avait pu les voir…et tout le monde s'en était royalement foutu d'ailleurs…mais il avait su, à cet instant, qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir cette sensation, à savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il était reparti, disparu, sans prévenir, sans même leur laisser le temps de fêter son retour, il avait à nouveau disparu.

Il savait ou il était parti…ou plutôt il savait avec qui il était. Son Docteur, celui dont il parlait de temps à autre, celui qu'il attendait depuis un siècle… bref Ianto ne savait pas ou il était, ce qu'il faisait, ni s'il allait revenir un jour…

Bien sûr il ne l'avait pas montré aux autres, surtout que sans Jack, ils avaient eu besoin de toutes ses compétences pour rester au même niveau. Il avait pris sur lui et s'était montré efficace, comme à son habitude.

Et sans prévenir plus que quand il était parti, il était revenu…et comme d'habitude, il leur avait donné du sourire ravageur, il avait repris la tête de l'équipe et recommencé à leur cacher les trois quarts de ce qu'il faisait, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, Ianto avait été heureux de le voir revenir, pour lui…pour eux.

Et avant qu'ils aient pu parler ils étaient déjà repartis sauver le monde, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Et ce même jour, alors que Ianto était résolu à revenir à une relation simple, avec leurs petits coups en douce dès qu'ils avaient le temps, Jack l'avait invité à sortir. Quasi officiellement, même si le moment était plutôt mal choisi, vu qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard Ianto était parti chercher une Tosh et un Owen blessés et retrouver une Gwen paralysée perdue dans un container, et Jack s'était fait jeter d'un immeuble par un ex apparemment pas en accord avec son statut d'ex.

Mais quand même, il lui avait demandé, et c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Ianto avait vu le capitaine si gêné, si peu sûr de lui. Il en aurait presque été attendri s'il n'avait pas été à ce point pris par surprise.

Et c'était donc ce moment qui l'avait mené au difficile choix de la cravate. Il finit par choisir la noire et la nouer en vitesse autour de son cou avant de partir pour retrouver son capitaine devant les cafés sur Mermaid Quay, juste au dessus du petit office du tourisme qui servait de façade au hub de Torchwood.

Le dit capitaine était déjà là quand il arriva, appuyé sur la rambarde à regarder la mer…enfin le Bristol channel quoi. Avec un petit sourire en coin il s'approcha et posa la main sur le bas de son dos, ce qui provoqua un redressement instantané de l'homme en long manteau qui se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, un rien moins sûr de lui que l'habituel cependant.

Le gallois lui répondit par un sourire du même genre, et étudia son rendez-vous des pieds à la tête…il avait quelque chose de changé. Réalisant quoi il leva les mains pour dénouer la cravate moyennement bien nouée autour de son col et lui fourra dans la poche après avoir déboutonné le premier bouton de sa chemise.

"J'essayais d'avoir l'air un peu plus classe…"

Dit Jack avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

"Evite"

Lui répondit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin. Il laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre un peu plus bas :

"Tu es déjà classe sans ça…"

Après tout c'était un rendez-vous, un peu de compliments gratuits ça ne mangeait pas de pain. Et puis il le pensait vraiment, le captain Jack Harkness avec son beau manteau de la RAF, sa chemise bleue et ses bretelles, et même ses petits avions en boutons de manchette, il le trouvait très classe.

Jack lui offrit un sourire un peu plus sûr de lui, plus charmeur…plus Jack en fait.

"On y va alors?"

Ianto hocha la tête avec un sourire, même si lui, à l'intérieur, se sentait toujours bizarre, gêné, il avait rendez-vous…avec un homme. Ils allaient sûrement aller voir un film, puis dîner en tête à tête, comme un couple en somme. Et c'était ça qu'ils étaient? Un couple? Il ne le savait pas vraiment…et pour l'instant il tentait de ne pas y penser, il était bien avec lui, ils allaient pour la première fois passer une soirée seuls tous les deux sans qu'il y ait d'aliens impliqués, et en dehors du hub.

Il suivit donc le pas vif de son patron dans la nuit tombante, jusqu'à sa voiture, ils n'allaient quand même pas prendre le SUV pour un rendez-vous galant. Il glissa les clés au capitaine qui s'installa et démarra en direction du centre-ville.

"Cinéma d'abord?"

Demanda un Jack au sourire s'élargissant de minute en minute. Ianto, contaminé par le sourire, hocha la tête, au moins dans une salle obscure il pourrait s'habituer à être avec lui en public, et perdre cette petite gêne qui l'habitait encore, et l'empêchait pour le moment de profiter à fond de la présence de son amant avec lui.

Le temps de ces réflexions la voiture avait traversé un pont sur la Taff et se garait près d'un multiplex. Ianto chassa ces pensées, décidé à profiter du moment présent et rien d'autre, il pourrait penser quand il serait tout seul…

Il laissa Jack prendre les places sans même regarder quel film ils allaient voir, sûrement un film d'action, encore plus sûrement américain, même si c'était un très officiel rendez-vous dans les règles de l'art, il voyait mal Jack leur prendre des billets pour une comédie romantique avec Meg Ryan…

Son billet entre les mains il grimpa l'escalator et se retourna pour regarder Jack une ou deux marches plus bas que lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux un moment, et sourit, sincèrement cette fois ci, juste heureux que son capitaine veuille passer du temps avec lui, pour autre chose que travailler ou …bref ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Jack lui rendit son sourire, un peu moins colgate que d'habitude peut être, et désigna d'un mouvement de menton la fin de l'escalator pour éviter qu'il se casse la figure. Ianto se retourna donc à nouveau et continua le chemin, prit l'escalator suivant sans se retourner et s'arrêta seulement devant le guichet qui vendait des gourmandises, haussant un sourcil à l'intention du capitaine. Capitaine qui hocha la tête avec un nouveau sourire et le rejoignit devant le guichet pour demander un pot de pop-corn à une vendeuse qui n'arrivait à décoller ses yeux de lui. Jack rit un peu et en profita pour lui faire de l'œil, ce qui la fit rougir en remplissant son pot de pop-corn. Ianto ressentit à cet instant un étrange mélange de jalousie et de fierté, et pour supprimer le premier et montrer le second, il fit un pas en avant et glissa sa main dans celle de Jack, celle qui était sur le guichet, bien en vue de la jeune fille qui le remarqua mais ne perdit pas son sourire, un peu plus attendri maintenant.

Jack serra un peu sa main et attrapa le pop-corn que lui tendait la demoiselle, avant de prendre congé sur un énième clin d'œil. Le gallois fit un petit signe de sa main libre à la jeune fille et partit en direction de leur salle, encore plus fier. C'était son rendez-vous, à lui tout seul. Son…son petit ami? Ouh ça faisait bizarre à penser, sûrement encore plus à dire…mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce soir, même si Jack continuer à charmer tout être vivant qui passait à proximité, c'était lui qui avait le droit de lui tenir la main, de l'embrasser, d'être avec lui…ce soir et, il l'espérait quelque part au fond de lui, le reste du temps aussi.

Les mains toujours entremêlées et maintenant armés d'un paquet de pop-corn, les deux amants entrèrent dans la salle indiquée sur leurs billets, ou quelques autres spectateurs étaient déjà éparpillés, et s'installèrent, au dernier rang, vieille habitude de Jack, être tout en haut, pouvoir surveiller tout le monde.

Ianto jeta un œil au reste de la salle, sur la même rangée à quelques fauteuils d'eux se trouvaient deux autres garçons, venus en amis…enfin statistiquement c'était le plus probable…bref, devant eux, un rang plus bas, une bande de jeunes rigolait pendant les publicités, et de l'autre coté, encore un peu plus loin, un couple…plus conventionnel disons, discutait à voix basse, la demoiselle penchée pour murmurer à l'oreille de son homme des choses apparemment amusantes. Ianto sourit un instant à les voir, se demandant si un jour ils allaient être comme ça eux…à part pour se murmurer des sous-entendus graveleux il ne voyait pas du tout Jack agir comme ça avec lui…ou plutôt n'osait pas l'espérer…il secoua la tête, il se l'était promis, pas trop de réflexion ce soir. Carpe Diem, il pourrait toujours se mettre à penser quand il serait tout seul.

Retour à l'inspection de la salle donc, malheureusement les lumières venaient de s'éteindre pour les bandes-annonces et il ne pouvait pas voir le reste des spectateurs…qui n'étaient de toute façon pas bien nombreux. Il se concentra donc sur ce qui se passait à l'écran en piochant dans le paquet de pop corn stratégiquement placé entre eux. Un film de guerre, étonnant…Ianto étouffa un rire et se laissa prendre par le film. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser de temps à autre dévier son regard sur son voisin. Mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer, tout le monde n'avait pas tous les jours l'occasion d'avoir une telle gravure de mode à portée d'yeux, et de mains. Il avait retiré son long manteau et même dans la pénombre de la salle on pouvait deviner sous la fine chemise bleue une musculature entretenue par des heures et des heures de sport quotidien et pas forcément volontaire…

Au bout de la troisième fois il se fit prendre, Jack se tournant vers lui au même moment avec un petit sourire amusé, un rien fier de lui peut être. Le gallois rougit et se retourna automatiquement vers l'écran, fixant le héros flamboyant combattre les vilains nazis, ou assimilés, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi le début. Un petit rire étouffé résonna à coté de lui et il sentit Jack tâtonner pour lui attraper la main et la poser sur son propre genou. Le plus jeune se tendit une seconde, mais bien vite la chaleur du corps de son amant sous ses doigts, son parfum, enivrant, entêtant, eurent le don de le détendre et il ne fut même pas gêné ni tendu quand Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules…au moins il avait eu la décence de ne pas le faire en faisant semblant de bailler…

A la fin du film, sans vraiment savoir comment, Ianto s'était retrouvé quasiment blotti dans ses bras, les doigts de Jack se promenant dans sa nuque, respirant son parfum, les yeux mi clos, et il avait totalement oublié le film, profitant juste de l'instant, du corps chaud près du sien…il avait à peine regardé autour de lui voir si leurs voisins les regardait. En effet un des deux garçons à coté les avait dévisagé une seconde mais s'était bien vite reporté sur le film quand il avait croisé le regard de Ianto.

Le temps que le film finisse il ne voulait plus sortir de la salle, trop bien. Ils laissèrent le générique passer, regardant les autres spectateurs partir petit à petit. Au moment ou la lumière se ralluma, Jack lui attrapa doucement le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Un long frisson traversa le corps du gallois alors qu'une langue taquine caressait ses lèvres, hésitant presque à venir plus loin. Il leva les bras et l'enlaça, perdant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son dos, alors qu'il approfondissait lui même le baiser, il voulait le sentir encore plus, plus fort, plus près. Il l'avait déjà embrassé, bien sûr, il avait même arrêté de compter leurs baisers à force…mais cette fois ci c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il sentait les lèvres de son capitaine sur les siennes, et il sentait des papillons voleter dans son ventre. C'était doux, tendre, et ils n'essayaient pas de s'arracher leurs vêtements respectifs cette fois ci.

Bien sûr il avait envie de lui, il avait quasiment toujours envie de lui, chaque fois qu'il était assez près de lui pour sentir son parfum si entêtant, chaque fois qu'il voyait son sourire charmeur, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit après un rêve trop réaliste…mais là, ils n'étaient pas dans l'urgence, il n'y avait pas la passion qu'ils mettaient d'habitude dans leurs baisers, c'était juste…tendre, agréable…le plaisir d'être tous les deux, tranquilles.

Le temps qu'ils se séparent, la lumière était revenue dans la salle et ils durent sortir à contrecœur, à nouveau main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres pour retourner à la voiture.

Avec un nouveau sourire joueur et un clin d'œil Jack se remit au volant, direction le restaurant qu'il avait choisi, toujours dans le centre-ville. Ianto lui souligna qu'ils auraient très bien pu y aller à pieds, surtout vu que le restaurant qu'il avait en tête était dans une rue piétonne, mais Jack répondit par un haussement d'épaule. S'il avait pu, Ianto le savait très bien, il aurait pris le SUV et aurait déboulé à toute berzingue dans St Mary's street et aurait fini en dérapage contrôlé devant la porte du restaurant, sans se soucier des passants qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite.

Au lieu de ça il se gara sagement devant le château et ils sortirent tous deux se mêler aux passants qui flânaient par cette douce nuit. Au pas du promeneur ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant français à l'air très chic, avec un valet en livrée à la porte. Ianto retint un sifflement d'admiration devant la magnificence du lieu, il ne serait sûrement jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit tout seul.

Le valet leur fit signe d'entrer avec un sourire poli, et ils arrivèrent devant un deuxième employé, toujours en livrée, planté derrière un guichet avec un gros livre sûrement plein de réservations posé dessus. Le temps d'un sourire assuré et d'un "captain Jack Harkness", un troisième serveur les menait à une table à l'écart de la salle, près d'une fenêtre. Ils s'installèrent et déjà une coupe de champagne s'était matérialisé devant chacun d'eux, et la carte était dans leurs mains.

Carte qui mettait l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à sa lecture, et qui du coté du plus jeune était exempte de prix. Il fit la moue une seconde, et Jack lui renvoya un sourire désarmant par dessus sa propre carte, mais jamais il ne lui donnerait la sienne, ce soir c'était lui qui invitait. Le gallois se résigna donc à commander sans combien il allait dépenser, ou plutôt faire dépenser à Jack. Mais bon, vues ses fiches de paye à lui il se doutait que le capitaine avait les moyens, il prit donc tout ce qui lui faisait envie, hormis le dit capitaine nappé de sauce au chocolat qui lui faisait terriblement envie mais n'était pas sur la carte…

Le repas se déroula sans accroc, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent beaucoup, aidés par le champagne, et mangèrent comme des princes.

Les mains de nouveau entremêlées ils ressortirent dans l'air frais, attirant les yeux de quelques badauds et les insultes d'un groupe d'hommes apparemment plus qu'éméchés. Insultes que Ianto laissa glisser sans trop s'en occuper et auxquelles Jack répondit par une de ses répliques bien senties.

Il n'avait pas réagi certes, mais au fond de lui il retournait les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors c'était ça qu'il était? Une tapette? Un pédé? Pas vraiment…Le souvenir de Lisa était encore là, enfoui quelque part, et même s'il était passé à autre chose, qu'il avait enfin fait son deuil, il le savait, ça c'était…enfin ça avait été de l'amour. Les femmes l'attiraient toujours, même si il devait avouer qu'en ce moment il n'en regardait plus aucune. Quant aux autres hommes…Il n'était pas attiré par Owen ça c'était absolument certain, et à y réfléchir il ne s'était jamais senti troublé par un homme comme ça avait été le cas avec Jack…Il n'y avait que lui…

Imperceptiblement il resserra sa main sur celle de Jack. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était, ce qu'il était, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, rester avec lui, le capitaine Jack Harkness…

Retrouvant son sourire il lui demanda s'ils rentraient…implicitement s'ils rentraient au même endroit, mais Jack lui répondit d'un air mystérieux qu'il avait encore quelque chose de prévu.

Ils remontèrent donc dans la voiture et repartirent en direction de la baie, traversant plusieurs kilomètres de rues pavillonnaires désertes et obscures, jusqu'à revenir sur Mermaid Quay ou quelques fêtards se promenaient encore.

La voiture fut garée sur un parking et Jack emmena son rendez-vous voir sa surprise. Le rendez-vous en question n'était pas franchement rassuré quand ils passèrent les portes fermées et grimpèrent les escaliers de service, et encore moins quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit, surplombant la ville.

Jack était déjà sur le rebord, son manteau volant autour de lui comme la cape d'un super-héros, devant un vide d'une cinquantaine de mètre, lui tendant la main, toujours armé de son sourire avenant. Ianto hésita un instant…pas qu'il avait le vertige ou quoi mais se tenir au bord d'un immeuble au milieu de la nuit avait de quoi inquiéter. Mais le sourire de Jack avait le don de le rassurer, et de lui faire faire des bêtises. Il attrapa donc la main tendue, qui se referma sur la sienne avec force, et fit un pas sur le rebord, toujours pas très rassuré. Jack referma ses bras sur lui, lui faisant sentir sa chaleur, et il le tourna doucement vers le vide, qu'il puisse admirer le ciel, la baie dans laquelle se reflétaient les lumières de la ville comme une étrange aurore boréale.

Certes ils étaient à cinquante mètres au dessus du sol, certes le moindre coup de vent pouvait les jeter au sol sans problème, mais Ianto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Jack adorait venir ici, c'était magnifique, et là, dans les bras de son amant, il se sentait terriblement bien. Et d'ailleurs un sourire se peignait peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

Devant lui, à perte de vue, des lumières, jaunes, rouges, reflétées dans les eaux noires de la baie, comme un tableau abstrait, mouvant et lumineux. C'était tout bonnement sublime.

Frissonnant sous la brise qui soufflait là haut, il se serra un peu plus contre Jack, presque hypnotisé par la vue à couper le souffle qui s'offrait à lui et drogué à l'adrénaline due au danger inhérent au fait de se trouver à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol sans parapet ni rien pour le protéger.

Souriant, le capitaine le prit doucement par le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, toujours aussi doucement, tendrement, et Ianto frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois ci le vent n'avait rien à voir à l'affaire. Il s'accrocha au long manteau plus fermement, pour répondre avec passion.

De longues secondes plus tard ils se séparèrent, souriant, et descendirent de leur rebord pour retrouver le plancher des vaches. Il était plus de minuit et le Quay était désert, et la petite marche jusqu'au parking rappela à Ianto toutes les fois où ils avaient parcouru cette même étendue déserte à la poursuite d'une quelconque menace alien…il eut un petit sourire amusé.

Et doucement, alors qu'il prenait presque pour la première fois le temps d'admirer les alentours, la surface brillante de la Roald Dahl Plass, la silhouette menaçante du Millenium Centre, le bruit de l'eau qui dévalait le long de la sculpture juste à l'aplomb de leur lieu de travail, une réalisation s'imposa à son esprit.

Ils descendaient.

Sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, Jack l'avait fait dévier du chemin vers le parking et l'avait mené près de la sculpture, sur la dalle ou un jour quelque chose avait atterri, laissant un filtre de perception qui permettait de cacher quiconque s'y trouvait aux yeux du reste du monde.

Et ils descendaient.

Dans le hub.

Bonne fin de nuit en perspective…


	2. Jack Hakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrite un peu de temps après le premier, la version "Jack" de ce même premier rendez-vous, avec un peu de détails en plus.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness regardait la baie, appuyé sur un barrière juste au dessus du petit office du tourisme par lequel il venait de sortir. Il était en avance, comme d'habitude…au moins ça lui laissait le temps de penser, dos à la foule qui se promenait sur le Quay par ce doux début de soirée, les yeux dans la baie.

Ses doigts revinrent tripoter un peu son nœud de cravate, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir le cou enserré comme ça, mais il l'avait mis histoire de.

De quoi il se demandait encore d'ailleurs. Mais bon.

Ce n'était pas la question la plus pressante qui le taraudait à cet instant. La première étant comment il en était arrivé là. Pas là à cet endroit hein, ça il le savait, il avait fait le chemin assez de fois pour le refaire les yeux bandés, mais là dans cette situation, sur le Quay au milieu des touristes et des amoureux, avec une cravate, à attendre un joli garçon avec qui il allait passer la soirée.

Bon d'accord, passer des soirées avec des jolis garçons, il avait l'habitude, pas de problèmes là dessus. Que ce soit un collègue de travail ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça, ça aussi il avait l'habitude. C'était plutôt l'évolution de leur relation qui l'embêtait…ils étaient bien avant, un petit coup en douce par ci par là, sans y penser plus que ça, juste à profiter de l'instant présent...

D'habitude c'était lui qui freinait des deux pieds quand un flirt voulait "passer à la vitesse supérieure", commençait à l'inviter à sortir, à vouloir être le seul, tout ça. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait alors aujourd'hui, de rendre ça sérieux, officiel? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'est ce qu'il cherchait? Qu'ils deviennent un couple? Il avait horreur de ce mot…

Bien sûr il y en avait eu, avant…il avait même été marié, et pas qu'une fois. Il eu un petit sourire tendre en repensant à Estelle, à la mère d'Alice, qu'il n'avait connue que le temps trop court ou elle avait fait partie de Torchwood 3, et qui avait passé le reste de sa vie à se tenir elle et sa fille éloignées de lui, de Torchwood, de tout ça…

Encore plus proche de la situation actuelle, il y avait eu Greg. Mais lui avait disparu avant que ça devienne sérieux, et pourtant Jack était salement accroché, il s'en était rendu compte quand il l'avait perdu…

Mais malgré tout, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude, et surtout, quand on avait vécu autant que lui, et enterré tant d'amants, ce qui marquait c'était surtout la douleur de voir vieillir puis mourir la personne qu'on aime, et continuer, encore et encore.

Alors, avec Ianto, c'était quoi? Avec un autre sourire tendre il se remémora leur rencontre…la première fois qu'il l'avait vu Jack avait été impressionné, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde capable de tenir tête à un weevil adulte, et d'être assez en forme pour le complimenter sur son manteau ensuite. Puis les fois suivantes il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, le petit gallois costaud aux jolis yeux bleus était un fieffé emmerdeur! Qui faisait du bon café certes mais un emmerdeur quand même. Et persévérant avec ça. Mais Jack ne voulait pas de lui…enfin pas au début, s'entend. Trop jeune, et puis ils n'avaient besoin de personne, et surtout pas d'un rescapé de Torchwood 1. Il avait coupé les ponts avec eux depuis bien longtemps, même avant la catastrophe, et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Et il lui avait dit et répété, de toutes les manières possibles, mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il s'était accroché, et ça avait fini par payer…

Jack ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à force de se faire tanner le cuir, ou à cause de la montée d'adrénaline due à sa chute d'un ptérodactyle directement sur le jeune homme en question, de l'avoir senti sur lui, délicieusement attirant, et visiblement attiré…ou du moins très troublé, mais il avait pris la décision à cet instant, il l'avait engagé…officiellement pour ses capacités et ses connaissances.

Et puis c'était vrai, en à peine une semaine, Ianto avait su se montrer indispensable, à un tel point qu'ils s'étaient demandé comment ils avaient fait pour vivre sans lui avant. En à peine un mois Jack avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours été parmi eux.

Et ça avait d'autant plus marqué Jack quand il les avait trahis. Ils l'avaient considéré comme acquis, comme partie des meubles, et ils avaient eu tort. Outre la douleur de s'être fait duper ainsi, Jack s'en était voulu, de ne pas l'avoir vu, de l'avoir laissé faire alors que, il le savait maintenant, il avait été tiraillé entre sa loyauté et son amour pour Lisa, et ça, le capitaine aurait dû le voir, s'en rendre compte, au lieu de tous les mettre en danger, son équipe, ses protégés, sa famille…il aurait dû les protéger.

Il s'était rattrapé après coup, et durant le mois où Ianto avait été absent, les trois autres n'avaient pas beaucoup vu leur capitaine, qui avait mis un point d'honneur à aller le voir au moins une fois par jour, à l'emmener sortir, lui changer les idées, enfin apprendre à le connaître vraiment.

Et c'était pendant ce mois, où il l'avait peur à peu aidé à retrouver le sourire, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait un peu plus que cette relation de patron à employé, et même que l'amitié qui s'installait doucement entre eux.

Il le trouvait attirant, mais ça, ça n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il avait pour la première fois maté ses petites fesses moulées dans un jean, mais après il trouvait Gwen sexy, il trouvait Tosh tout à fait adorable, et il trouvait Owen définitivement mangeable, même si un peu plus d'abdos ne lui auraient pas fait de mal…

Mais eux il n'avait pas voulu les mettre dans son lit…quoique…enfin bref, depuis ce moment, il avait envie de lui. Terriblement envie. Et qu'importait s'il était hétéro et si son ex avait voulu le tuer lui et le reste de la planète à peine un mois plus tôt (et après on parlait des siens, d'ex…franchement)! Ce n'était pas ce genre de broutilles qui allaient arrêter le capitaine Jack Harkness.

D'ailleurs pendant ce mois qu'ils avaient passé plus ou moins en tête à tête, il avait même réussi à lui voler son premier baiser…enfin pas vraiment le premier, mais le premier dont Ianto avait conscience en tout cas. Et petit à petit, sans trop se forcer, il avait effectivement réussi à le mettre dans son lit…et sur son bureau, et dans la serre, et sous son bureau, et sur le canapé, et…

Enfin bref vous avez saisi quoi.

Et il aimait cette relation, pas de prise de tête, et il pouvait à loisir profiter des petites étincelles dans les yeux de son tea-boy préféré, et ses sourires délicieusement aguicheurs quand il lui proposait une petite partie de saute-mouton, toujours en sous-entendus habilement glissés au milieu d'une conversation. Parce que même si au début il avait été gêné, timide, la première fois passée le joli petit gallois avait pris l'habitude de prendre les devants, et s'était d'ailleurs montré plus qu'entreprenant, pour le plus grand plaisir du captain qui malgré les apparences aimait laisser les rênes de temps en temps.

Et puis il avait frôlé la mort, sérieusement cette fois ci, et il était revenu, une fois de plus. Et il avait fondu devant les yeux bleus encore mouillés de larmes du plus jeune de ses protégés, devant l'envie qu'il y lisait de venir se jeter dans ses bras, comme Tosh quelques secondes avant lui, mais qu'il retenait, pour faire bonne figure, parce que les vrais hommes ne se prennent pas dans les bras…Jack en aurait rit s'il avait été en meilleur état. Là il s'était juste contenté de le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser, histoire de le rassurer, de lui faire savoir qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là. Et à cet instant, dans ce baiser, il avait senti quelque chose changer, de son coté comme de l'autre…

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en avoir peur, ni même d'y penser, ce qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un siècle était enfin arrivé, le Docteur était venu faire le plein de son TARDIS, et Jack n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps…et lui avait couru après.

Comme d'habitude avec Lui, il ne savait pas ou ils allaient, ni si ils allaient revenir en vie, mais il fallait qu'il le revoit, qu'il lui demande, qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé, pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonné…et puis, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, à peine atterris il leur était arrivé les pires problèmes, il avait fait la connaissance de Martha, du Master…même si lui, il s'en serait bien passé.

Et mine de rien, être attaché à un mur pendant un an, torturé et tué à répétition, ça vous laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Et la première pensée qu'il avait eu quand le Master avait mis son plan en action avait été pour son équipe, sa famille. Il les savait assez grands pour se débrouiller, mais il savait aussi que le Master les connaissait, et les avait sûrement ciblés en premier…

Et parmi eux, celui à qui il pensait en premier, et le plus souvent, c'était Ianto. Pas parce qu'il était le plus jeune, juste parce que…il ne savait pas vraiment…mais quelque chose de puissant lui serrait le cœur, puissant et terrifiant.

Mais quand il était revenu, qu'il avait compris que personne n'avait vécu la même chose qu'eux, que la vie reprenait son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, il était parvenu à une résolution. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, et s'il ne se bougeait pas maintenant, il n'y aurait peut être plus d'occasion…

Après tout, statistiquement, le gallois n'avait plus que 5 ans à vivre …même si Jack lui souhaitait évidemment de tout cœur de faire mentir la moyenne, il savait qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout moment, et sa petite expérience de bondage de longue durée lui avait fait prendre conscience de cet état de fait.

Alors il avait pris sur lui, il avait occulté ses peurs et l'avait officiellement invité à sortir…il n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de choses…et pour une des premières fois, le très sûr de lui capitaine Jack Harkness avait été pris au dépourvu, à la limite de bafouiller.

Et c'est ce qui l'amenait ici, à regarder le bristol channel en attendant son rendez-vous. Rendez-vous qui arriva tout à fait discrètement pour poser une main dans le creux de son dos. Jack se redressa presque d'un bond et se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, un poil stressé quand même. Il le détailla du regarde, toujours parfaitement habillé, dans son costume trois pièces bien ajusté, bref la classe incarnée, même si le jean et la barbe de quelques jours lui allaient tout aussi bien. Mais après tout Jack le trouvait sexy quoiqu'il porte…et même quand il ne portait rien…

Une paire d'yeux bleus perçants le détaillait des pieds à la tête, et s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre que le capitaine Jack Harkness il aurait rougit sous ce regard inquisiteur. Mais étant lui même, il se contenta de sourire, et se fit finalement dénouer la cravate qui l'embêtait tant depuis le début de la soirée, et déboutonner le premier bouton de chemise.

"J'essayais d'avoir l'air un peu plus classe…"

Tenta-t-il pour expliquer cet acte de rébellion par rapport à son uniformité habituelle. Le gallois semblait sur le point de rire, il avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'aimait tant le capitaine, celui qu'il faisait quand il sortait ses petites piques assassines…

"Evites"

lui répondit il en fourrant le morceau de tissu dans sa poche de manteau. Jack n'eut même pas le temps de faire une petite moue boudeuse que le brun reprenait déjà, un peu plus bas :

"Tu es déjà classe sans ça…"

Oh un compliment, déjà? Et même pas déguisé en plus, ni contrebalancé par une petite pique. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, peut être parce que Jack n'en avait pas besoin pour avoir des chevilles sensiblement plus grosses de la moyenne. Décidément, ce rendez-vous commençait très bien. Jack lui offrit son sourire de capitaine, perdant un peu de son stresse devant le sourire de Ianto.

Lui aussi était stressé, tendu, Jack pouvait le voir malgré le sourire. Et lui au moins il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. De ce qu'il savait Ianto n'était jamais sorti qu'avec des filles, et même si en tête à tête il était passé outre sa gêne et sa timidité en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, sortir avec un homme, officiellement et en public, c'était autre chose.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction qu'avait eu le jeune homme quand il lui avait demandé, à nouveau il avait été gêné, avait bafouillé, comme la première fois qu'ils avaient couché…

Il posa une main rassurante sur son bras, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

"On y va alors?"

Et le jeune homme lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire, qui parvenait presque, mais pas totalement, à faire croire qu'il était sûr de lui. Et à partir de cet instant, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture de Ianto, Jack se promit de faire de ce premier rendez-vous un rêve éveillé, pour lui faire oublier ses doutes, ses peurs et ôter toute trace de gêne de leur relation. Il voulait que Ianto soit fier de se promener à son bras, de lui tenir la main, de l'embrasser en public…et tant pis si ça faisait couple.

Il prit les clés que lui tendait Ianto et s'installa au volant de la berline, un peu déçu de ne pas prendre le SUV, mais Gwen lui avait conseillé de ne pas le prendre pour un rendez-vous galant…mais après Gwen lui avait aussi conseillé de mettre une cravate…

"Cinéma d'abord?"

Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire après avoir démarré en direction du centre ville. Ianto répondit par l'affirmative, souriant aussi, apparemment c'était contagieux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il se garait près du cinéma et verrouillait la voiture pour y entrer avec son amant.

Il avait vérifié les horaires la veille et savait que le seul film intéressant, à savoir celui avec des avions, des uniformes et sans Meg Ryan, devait commencer dans quelques minutes. Il prit donc leurs billets et suivit Ianto qui s'était déjà engagé dans l'escalator, et s'était retourné pour lui sourire.

Le capitaine lui rendit un sourire un peu plus tendre qu'à l'accoutumée, il le voyait, ce sourire là était sincère, le tea boy était heureux de passer cette soirée avec lui, une soirée sans alien, si tout se passait bien, et qu'ils allaient de façon certaine passer avec tous leurs vêtements, pour une bonne partie en tout cas. Et savoir ça réchauffait le cœur du capitaine, au moins il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre de sentiments.

Il lui indiqua d'un mouvement de menton qu'il arrivait près de la fin de l'escalator, et le brun se retourna pour prendre le suivant, en restant dans le sens de la marche cette fois ci, s'arrêtant devant le stand de confiserie, un sourcil levé.

Après tout pourquoi pas, c'était une occasion spéciale, autant sortir des habitudes pour une fois. Le rejoignant près du guichet il hocha donc la tête avec un nouveau sourire et commanda un pot de pop corn à la vendeuse qui le matait ouvertement. Chassez le naturel…il donna donc de ses sourires charmeurs et ses clins d'œil habituels. Non il n'avait pas oublié son rendez-vous, et il se fichait pas mal de la jeune fille qui remplissait leur pot de pop corn en rougissant, c'était juste comme ça qu'il fonctionnait.

Derrière lui il sentit Ianto se rapprocher et glisser sa main dans la sienne, ostensiblement. Jack sentit sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien son sourire s'agrandir. Il resserra un peu sa main sur cette de son amant, ce soir il n'y avait que lui, ses sourires, ses clins d'œil, ils ne voulaient rien dire, c'était juste une habitude, mais il ne les voyait pas, pas ce soir en tout cas…et peut être, s'il y réfléchissait bien, le reste du temps non plus…

C'était ce genre de pensées qui avaient le don de le faire flipper en temps normal, mais ce soir il n'y pensait pas, il n'y avait qu'eux. La vendeuse eut un petit sourire attendri en voyant leurs mains entremêlées et leur tendit leur pot de pop corn. Jack lui fit un dernier clin d'œil, plus vraiment dragueur, plutôt une façon de dire "t'as vu comme je suis chanceux ce soir?", avant de partir vers la salle, une main toujours serrée dans celle de Ianto.

Comme à son habitude il s'installa au tout dernier rang, là où il n'avait personne derrière lui, ou il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait. Un coup d'œil sur le coté il put voir Ianto observer un couple quelques rangs plus bas avec un sourire un peu pensif.

Etait-il en train de s'imaginer à la place de l'un des deux, à murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille de son amoureux? Ou repensait-il à l'époque ou lui aussi se faisait murmurer de choses à l'oreille par des jolies filles, par Lisa?

Il le vit ensuite secouer la tête, comme pour chasser ses idées, et piocher une poignée de pop corn en regardant l'écran ou les bandes-annonces commençaient. Il prit donc le parti de faire de même, ce soir on ne se posait pas de questions, on profitait juste…il piocha aussi quelques grains de mais et regarda l'écran ou le film commençait déjà.

Le temps de râler intérieurement sur deux trois erreurs historiques il se rendit compte qu'un regard était posé sur lui…il se retourna avec un petit sourire en coin pour tomber sur Ianto qui apparemment ne suivait plus rien au film et se contenta de le regarder. Le gallois dès qu'il eut vu qu'il s'était fait prendre, se retourna vivement vers l'écran, comme s'il suivait tout depuis le début, et Jack vit ses joues se colorer de rouge même dans la demi obscurité.

Il eut un petit rire attendri, pas vraiment moqueur, après tout il le comprenait, si lui était dans un cinéma avec lui même, il aurait bien du mal à se retenir de se sauter dessus. Dans le noir il tâtonna pour trouver la main de son amant et venir la poser sur son genou. Histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait bien quand il le regardait comme ça dans le noir…pendant une seconde Ianto avait été tendu, peut être un peu gêné, même si les autres spectateurs regardaient le film, eux, et se foutaient pas mal de ce qui se passait derrière ou à coté d'eux, mais il s'était vite détendu, laissant sa main reposer tranquillement sur le genou d'un Jack tout heureux, qui finit même par passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Pendant une seconde il avait hésité à faire semblant de bailler, histoire de rester dans l'optique "rendez-vous galant"…et il faillit se baffer juste pour y avoir pensé. Ça avait beau être un premier rendez-vous il n'était pas une collégienne non plus. Il s'était donc repris et avait enlacé son amant sans essayer de s'en cacher, merde il était heureux d'être là avec lui, autant le montrer.

Le film passa comme un rêve et Jack n'avait pas vraiment suivi, il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire, ce qui l'intéressait ce soir c'était un certain jeune homme qui s'était maintenant totalement blotti dans ses bras, à moitié endormi, comme s'ils étaient tout seuls, sans plus se soucier du regard des autres spectateurs. Jack, un petit sourire aux lèvres, caressait sa nuque du bout des doigts, profitant de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration de tendresse, surtout avec Ianto…à part peut être après un petite partie de jambe en l'air particulièrement éreintante, et il en profitait aujourd'hui un maximum. D'ailleurs le film était terminé et il n'avait pas fait un mouvement pour s'en aller, laissant défiler le générique, ils étaient tellement bien là…il répondit au sourire attendri de la demoiselle qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt devant eux par un autre du même genre, et au moment où la lumière se ralluma, alors que les autres spectateurs se levaient et rangeaient leurs affaires, il attrapa doucement le menton de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, comme il le faisait décidément trop rarement. Quasiment jamais d'ailleurs, ses baisers étaient d'habitude plus sauvages, plus empressés…ce soir là ils avaient le temps, et Jack comptait bien le prendre, ne pas précipiter les choses, revenir à la case départ.

Et d'ailleurs Ianto semblait de son avis, il l'avait enlacé et Jack avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, ses mains se serrer sur sa chemise. Il laissa le baiser durer un moment, jusqu'à ce que la salle soit totalement vide. Le temps de profiter une dernière fois de ce regard bleu légèrement voilé et de lui sourire et ils retournèrent à la voiture, Jack ayant déjà prévu la suite des festivités.

Il lui avait redonné la main et apparemment Ianto avait fini par se faire à la situation, il avait arrêté de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier si on les observait. Avec un nouveau sourire, de plus en plus content de leur petite soirée, Jack s'installa de nouveau au volant, même s'ils n'avaient que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir, ce que Ianto ne manqua pas de faire remarquer. Jack répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il avait vécu assez longtemps avant l'invention du moteur à essence pour s'en passer, même quand ce n'était que pour quelques minutes de marche évitées. Il roula donc pendant très exactement 3minutes30 pour se garer devant le château et ressortir dans les rues piétonnes. Il avait tout prévu, un petit restaurant français terriblement chic et terriblement romantique, et il n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture qu'il avait dû demander à Tosh de bricoler un de ses bidouillages hautement illégaux pour lui avoir une table vu qu'au moment où il s'était enfin décidé à appeler pour réserver, à savoir la veille, le restaurant était complet.

Avec une petite pensée pour sa techie préféré il s'arrêta devant le restaurant, laissant Ianto apprécier l'endroit, avant d'entrer avec une confiance en lui à toute épreuve, après tout Tosh ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber…et bingo, le type à l'air d'avoir plusieurs balais dans le derrière hocha la tête avec un sourire affreusement mielleux et leur indiqua un autre serveur qui les mena à leur table.

Serveur à qui il avait glissé un petit mot discrètement, et pas un compliment sur ses fesses joliment moulées dans ce pantalon noir, pour ceux qui se demanderaient, mais quelque chose à propos de la carte…et qui revint quelques instant plus tard avec les dites cartes, dont celle sans les prix pour Ianto. Il eut droit à une moue, un de celle dont son coffee boy avait le secret, mais ne se justifia pas, à part avec un petit sourire donc lui avait le secret. Il ne voulait pas qu'il les voie ce soir, c'était lui qui invitait. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux les moyens, et il le savait bien, les fiches de paye il les voyaient toutes…mais c'était son rendez-vous, et il tenait à l'inviter, point à la ligne, question de galanterie.

Et Ianto ne fit pas plus de commentaires, pas de poussée de virilité blessée, il se contenta de profiter de l'invitation pour commander tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir…pour cher, nota Jack du coin de l'œil, et retrouva bien vite son sourire.

Sourire qu'il garda aux lèvres tout le repas, pour le plus grand plaisir du capitaine qui passa tout le repas les yeux perdus dans les siens, même si ça faisait romantique, même si ça faisait couple.

Le repas se déroula sans problèmes, ils se régalèrent, discutèrent, et le temps fila sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. Ils ressortirent dans l'air frais de la nuit, et presque instinctivement se reprirent les mains pour les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture. Les rues étaient quasi vides à cette heure tardive et ils auraient pu retourner au château devant lequel était garée la voiture sans croiser une seule âme. Mais c'était compter sans une bande de poivrots qui sortaient d'un bar et leur envoya des volées d'injures quand ils les virent passer main dans la main.

Depuis le temps qu'il arpentait les rues de Cardiff aux bras de jolis garçons, Jack avait l'habitude de ce genre d'abrutis et il s'amusait plus qu'autre chose à leur renvoyer des répliques parmi les mieux senties. En l'occurrence au plus virulent de ceux ci il proposa un plan à trois, puisque apparemment il était jaloux du beau gosse qu'il tenait par la main. Le type à la démarche moyennement assurée n'eut pas plus de réaction qu'un poisson rouge devant un reportage sur le réchauffement climatique, et ses camarades éclatèrent d'un rire gras alors que Jack et Ianto passaient leur chemin.

Jack jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le coté vers son amant qui était resté silencieux. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, peut être sur ce que les abrutis en question avaient dit, sûrement même…il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, lui ne s'était jamais posé la question, à l'époque où il était né ce n'était pas un problème, mais il était sorti avec assez de garçons qui se croyaient hétéros avant de le rencontrer pour savoir que c'était un sujet de prise de tête puissantes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le rendre le plus heureux possible, lui faire oublier toutes ses peurs et ses doutes, ne pas lui laisser le temps d'avoir des idées noires…

Quelques secondes plus tard il sentit Ianto resserrer sa main sur la sienne et il le vit retrouver son sourire. Il avait dû parvenir à une résolution, et apparemment c'était une bonne nouvelle pour le capitaine.

Arrivés à la voiture le gallois lui demanda s'ils rentraient…avec dans le regard la question suivante, est ce qu'ils rentraient ensemble. Bien sûr qu'ils rentraient ensemble, une si bonne soirée ne pouvait que se finir par la spécialité de Jack, et là au moins il était sûr que Ianto ne penserait plus à rien sauf à lui.

Mais avant ça il avait une dernière surprise pour lui.

Avec un sourire mystérieux il le ramena sur la baie, et l'amena dans son monde à lui, sur un toit d'où ils pouvaient voir toute la baie. Il avait hésité à l'amener sur le Millenium Centre, mais pour sa première fois, autant commencer par un immeuble avec un escalier et un toit plat.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Ianto de rester près de l'escalier et de le regarder l'air inquiet. Il ne s'imaginait bien sûr pas qu'il allait le suivre comme ça sans réfléchir, ils étaient quand même bien à cinquante mètres du sol…

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui tendit la main. Il voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il sache qu'il serait toujours là pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de tomber, pour le protéger, au propre comme au figuré.

Et visiblement ça se lisait assez dans son regard puisque Ianto fit un pas en avant et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Jack referma la main fermement, et le tira légèrement pour l'encourager à venir le rejoindre sur le rebord. Ianto, même s'il avait le pied sûr, ne semblait toujours pas très rassuré, et Jack referma ses bras autour de lui, pour le serrer fort contre son torse, en le faisant doucement tourner vers le vide. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer et son corps frissonner sous le vent nocturne. Mais il savait que la vue allait lui couper le souffle, et dans quelques secondes il aurait oublié d'avoir peur.

D'ailleurs il le voyait déjà admirer la magnificence de la ville sous eux, les yeux brillants, et doucement il se remit à sourire, fasciné. Il sourit à son tour, heureux de le voir apprécier son univers, son point de vue. Le gallois frissonnait quand même sous le vent et se blotti encore un peu plus dans le large manteau.

Après un long moment de contemplation silencieuse, le capitaine le fit à nouveau tourner vers lui et lui attrapa le menton pour l'embrasser de nouveau, comme au cinéma. A nouveau il était tendre, caressait sa nuque en l'attirant toujours plus près, pour mieux sentir chaque frisson, chacun de ses battements de cœur, les soupirs qui passaient entre ses lèvres…il n'était toujours pas pressé, même si le désir était bien présent, lui retournait le ventre comme chaque fois qu'il le voyait, chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ce baiser là n'était que tendresse, il contenait toutes les déclarations que Jack n'oserait jamais prononcer à haute voix, les "je serais toujours là pour toi", les "excuse moi d'être parti" et autres "je veux rester auprès de toi"…peut être même un petit "je t'aime"? Il ne savait pas trop si il était là, et ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment, mais de toute façon, il en était certain, il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, ils se séparèrent et, souriant, redescendirent là où il ne risquaient pas d'aller s'écraser au sol au moindre coup de vent. Encore une fois leurs mains se trouvèrent presque sans qu'ils y pensent et Jack prit le chemin de la Roald Dahl Plass au pas du promeneur, savourant les derniers instants de leur rendez-vous avant de reprendre des activités plus…habituelles.


End file.
